<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В темноте by TheLosersClub2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404337">В темноте</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020'>TheLosersClub2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Билл Денбро на кастинге своего нового фильма знакомится с красивой и весёлой женщиной. Беда в одном — он не знает, кто она, и толком не видит её лица.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beverly Marsh/Tom Rogan, Bill Denbrough/Susan Brown</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В темноте</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Время действия — наши дни.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div><p>Биллу Денбро удалось вырваться из павильона не раньше четверти пятого — и то лишь потому, что Фредди отвлёкся на этого… К стыду своему, имени Билл не запомнил, хотя и успел переброситься с их возможным деловым партнёром парой избитых шуток. Они все — актёры, актрисы, монтажёры, осветители, костюмеры — слились для Билла в один огромный говорящий ком жвачки, неотвратимо катящийся за ним по перемычкам коридоров, попутно собирающий новых людей. Приторно-сладкий ком прилипал.</p>
<p>Фредди — вот кого действительно Бог поцеловал, а вовсе не Билла, которому пресса и парочка коллег по перу приписывали ту или иную степень природной одарённости. Чёрта-с-два. Научиться ваять романы, особенно те, что станут сметать с полок и во втором, и в третьем тираже — сущий пустяк. Два нервных срыва, сотня-другая ночных кошмаров, хроническая бессонница, рацион, обогащённый психотропными препаратами, не менее шести часов в день за компьютером, не менее шести тысяч слов за один, до того как оторвёшь каменный зад от стула, присест — и вуаля.</p>
<p>С нюхом Фредди на то, что может принести деньги, с феноменальной памятью на имена и лица — не узнаешь, с кем мельком поздоровался сегодня, не поимеешь с него завтра — нужно родиться.</p>
<p>Ничем не примечательный Фредди с востока Миссури, и в кино-то лет до пятнадцати выбиравшийся только по праздникам. Он невысок, но не карлик, полноват, но не тошнотно-жирный или умилительно-пухлый, у него чёрные поредевшие волосы и бледно-голубые глаза. В хорошем освещении ему — чуть за пятьдесят. В очень хорошем — не меньше шестидесяти, в которые он прекрасно сохранился. Дамочки от него кипятком писают до сих пор. Даже Сьюзен Браун, до того как окончательно порвать с Биллом из-за его с Фредди дел, признавала нехотя, мол, этому «плюгавому итальяшке» — не дать — не-льзя.</p>
<p>«Есть в нём что-то… По Гёте, — задумчиво говорила Сью и неизменно добавляла: — Но он всё равно громадный кусок дерьма, держись от него подальше».</p>
<p>Билл поддавался обаянию Фредди во второй раз в жизни. В первый он, как девственная жёнушка, и не уловил всех нюансов совместной работы. Просто спустя полгода с их знакомства на официальном приёме его, Уильяма Денбро, пригласили на роль консультанта. Сценарий не блистал оригинальностью — одержимая любовью женщина держит в плену объект своего вожделения, адаптация Джона Фаулза для подростков — поменьше психологичности, побольше кровавых деталей. За одним исключением, и привлёкшим Билла: главный герой фильма — популярный писатель. И кого же ещё Фредди стоило позвать для консультации группы сценаристов, если не самого популярного беллетриста Америки? Да, чёрт возьми, Фредди умело сыграл на его тщеславии, отрицать глупо, да и к чему? Фильм всё равно слишком прохладно встретили как критики, так и зрители, чтоб вознести их не то что на вершину, а хоть бы к подножию голливудского Олимпа.</p>
<p>Сью, чтобы успокоить встревоженного неудачей Билла, переспала с ним впервые за пару месяцев, она, видите ли, не собиралась вообще-то заниматься любовью с теми, кто предпочитает литературному труду дешёвые ужастики, но, потираясь щекой о его ширинку, философски рассудила: да, Билли мог увлекаться людьми, ему и положено ими увлекаться, тем более такими колоритными, как Фредди, но разве ещё больше он не любит получать за свой труд деньги и — немалые? Попала в точку.</p>
<p>Кто же мог предположить, что менее чем за год Фредди не только отобьёт бюджет, но и подарит Биллу машину сверх положенного тому по договору. Кто? Да только Фредди! Чёртов Фредди Файрстоун, из слухов вокруг исчезновения Пола Шелдона, из теорий его безутешных фанатов выловивший посыл Вселенной — Шелдон жив и рано или поздно вернётся, и вот тогда…</p>
<p>Под Рождество Пол Шелдон, уже не такой холёный, как раньше, в эфире «Шоу с Дэвидом Леттерманом» шутил, худосочный и бледный, как восемь долгих месяцев его держала в подвале сука Энни Уилкс. Зубоскал Леттерман пустил на большом экране за его спиной кадры из «Отчаяния». Исполнительный продюсер и режиссёр Фредди Файрстоун, консультант — Уильям Денбро. И приглашённые зрители взорвались смехом ещё до того, как загорелась специальная табличка над сценой, вне зоны видимости камер. Да табличка и не сработала бы вовсе — оператор и младший редактор шоу, ответственные за своевременные реакции зала, сами держались от хохота за животы.</p>
<p>На официальном диске с фильмом значилось: «Отчаяние. По мотивам истории Пола Шелдона. Полли, мы рады, что ты с нами». Когда несколько крупнейших кинотеатров страны выкупили права на показ фильма повторно, постеры заменили. Теперь место измождённого Джеймса Каана, блистательно исполнившего свою роль, заняли Пол Шелдон и скромная приписка: «Основано на реальных событиях».</p>
<p>Основано задолго до того, как весь остальной мир узнал правду.</p>
<p>Фредди предложил поработать с ним ещё раз, теперь уже в качестве сценариста. Сью занялась с Биллом любовью с куда меньшим энтузиазмом, чем после псевдо-провала «Отчаяния». Натягивая трусики, она уже знала, что Билл ответит на это предложение, несмотря на его пылкие заверения подумать.</p>
<p>«Когда вострубит Ангел, я не хочу краснеть перед сыном Божьим за то, что трахалась с пособником Люцифера», — сказала она, уже полностью одетая. Склонилась над всё ещё голым Биллом, нервно тянущим сигарету (последнюю, детка, клянусь), с нежной обречённостью поцеловала его в лоб, выпрямилась, большая женщина ростом чуть выше барной стойки, и ушла.</p>
<p>Спустя семь лет их плодотворнейшего сотрудничества, их романа, да, именно так, ведь они в самом деле любили друг друга. И Билл Денбро продолжал её любить, набирая номер и уверенно диктуя помощнику Фредди сообщение для босса:</p>
<p>«Примерно до Второго Пришествия я весь твой. Мне выезжать?»</p>
<p></p><div><p>* * *</p></div>Весь твой. Он и представить не мог, насколько буквально Фредди воспримет его слова. Весь, именно. С пробуждения до поздней ночи, пока веки не слипнутся.<p>— Хочу максимально вовлечь тебя в процесс, — Фредди добродушно похлопывал Билла по плечу. — Ты ведь сопродюсер, дружище, неужто думал откупиться от дуралея-Фредди только деньжатами? Нет уж, не пройдёт. К тому же, где ты ещё увидишь столько красоток сразу? Я, кстати, — Фредди понизил голос и поманил его, — вовсе не против служебных романов. Я очень — за.</p>
<p>И возможно, Билл и выглядел полным кретином, сбегая из павильона, где Шарлиз Терон, а точнее, уже Эверлин Марс, главная героиня «Чёрной стремнины», трагически прощалась со своим мертворождённым сыном («Дайте ей вон тот пакет «Доритос», — распорядился Фредди), но он отчаянно нуждался в тесном, тёмном, прохладном, а главное — безлюдном помещении. Жаль, что для проб они не выбрали сцену, где муж-психопат закапывает Эвви Марс заживо. Билл и сам охотно прошёл бы кастинг.</p>
<p>С ним поздоровались стайка совсем молоденьких ассистенток, с жеманным хихиканьем назвавших его, чёрт возьми, по имени, грузный мужчина со штативом, консультант по индейской мифологии — несло от него вполне себе мексиканской текилой.</p>
<p>Катись ты уже в пекло, Фредди, и тогда вся съёмочная группа тоже разъедется по домам.</p>
<p>Билл механически ответил на каждое приветствие. Двери по обе стороны от него, запертые, нахально блестели табличками с и-ме-на-ми.</p>
<p>Он ломился в каждую, последнюю в бессильной злобе пнул ногой. Он толкнул ещё раз, нажал на ручку, и дверь медленно поплыла внутрь тесной, тёмной и благодатно-пустой комнатушки. Билл шагнул вперёд, не дожидаясь указаний кроликов с часами, и отпрянул, охнув. Не так уж пусто.</p>
<p>Красный огонёк виновато затрепетал и опустился на уровень его коленей.</p>
<p>— Извините, — голос женский и приятный. — Я не хотела вас напугать.</p>
<p>— Это ведь я вломился, — Билл прищурился, силясь разглядеть её, но годы работы за компьютером не прошли даром. — Эти штуки… Всё время от меня бегают…</p>
<p>— Что?..</p>
<p>— Выключатели. Ещё вчера был здесь, и — на тебе, паршивец, — он похлопал по стене ладонью.</p>
<p>— Нет, постойте! — женщина панически вскинула руки. Тлеющая сигарета ворчливо зашипела в её пальцах. В неверных отсветах Билл успел разглядеть длинные медно-рыжие волосы, забранные в хвост высоко на макушке, тонкую линию скул и ключиц, манящую полноту груди под белой блузой и краешек насмешливо изогнутого рта.</p>
<p>А потом она затушила сигарету. Они молчали — Билл, застывший в дверях, и женщина, должно быть, смущённо гадающая, как бы помягче намекнуть, что он выйти мешает.</p>
<p>— Так вы — сценарист? — спросил Билл. Пусть он больше и не видел своей собеседницы, запах дыма ментоловым дурманом — явно не одну сигаретку она успела здесь раскурить — будоражил, он почти ощутил ту, мелькнувшую в дребезжащих сумерках руку на своем члене.</p>
<p>— Почему вы так решили?</p>
<p>Она совершенно точно улыбалась. Беглая усмешка — и мысли Билла целиком обратились к её маленькому смешливому рту — собственный слушался плохо.</p>
<p>— Ну кто ещё добровольно полезет в гроб вроде этого?</p>
<p>— Нет-нет, я попала сюда, потому что уборщица обронила ключи. Честное слово, я уже почти её окликнула, но она так торопилась.</p>
<p>Кровь. Целая канистра искусственной крови, рухнувшая Фредди под ноги. Кажется, он заорал на рабочих так громко, что уборщица услышала его и без звонка по внутренней сети студии.</p>
<p>— Оставайтесь на месте, мэм, именем клининговой полиции вы арестованы.</p>
<p>Женщина бархатисто фыркнула. Царапнула смешком по глотке, хотя и стояла в другом конце комнатки.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Тогда вы… новый помощник режиссёра?</p>
<p>Фредди сказал, что планирует взять ещё одного ассистента (чтоб тому башку пробивали грёбанной флягой кровищи), а уж если он загорался новой идеей, то своё получал, зачастую — мгновенно.</p>
<p>— А вы Уильям Денбро, да?</p>
<p>— Как это вы?.. У вас что, очки… эти… для слежения в темноте?</p>
<p>— Кто ещё добровольно полезет в гроб вроде этого?</p>
<p>Билл ещё представлял, как, должно быть, звучит её хрипловато-прокуренный голос, когда она кончает, хотя это меркло на фоне растущего любопытства, тяги иной, не физиологической.</p>
<p>— А что если вы пришли похитить меня? Нет, правда, — он шагнул наугад, зацепился ногой за швабру, метлу или что там ещё за чертовщина. — Я не стану отбиваться слишком уж рьяно. Во всяком случае, не в оставшуюся половину дня. Вы китайскую кухню любите? Здесь недалёко, в бухте, отличное местечко. Лишим парочку осьминогов жизни на закате? Вы… как?</p>
<p>Холодом от неё повеяло ещё до оброненного подчёркнуто-сухого «Разве вам не положено сейчас вести переговоры?», и Билл с неожиданно-сильной тоской осмотрелся. Воздушная теплота, наполнившая, распирающая его грудь секундой раньше, испарялась стремительно, а он хаотично искал, чем заделать пробоину, а главное — где она?</p>
<p>— А достаньте сигареты?</p>
<p>— Вы разве курите? — ещё отстранённо. С тайной, внутренней, ехидцей.</p>
<p>— Бросил, но я хочу, чтоб вы закурили. Вы от этого добреете.</p>
<p>Он задержал дыхание, готовый ко всему, вплоть до пощёчины, но женщина бить не стала. Она встряхнула рукой, мелькнул широкий рукав, и подхватила сигарету, должно быть, носила она их под манжетами. Как девчонка.</p>
<p>В неверном пламени Билл залюбовался её твёрдым подбородком, тёмными тонкими бровями, румянцем на впалых, как у актрис тридцатых, щеках. Скарлетт О´Хара в строгом брючном костюме. Женщина тоже его разглядывала, не таясь. И взгляд её, колючий сперва, таял. Льдистые болотца — голубовато-зелёные, заискрились весенними смешинками.</p>
<p>— А вы — симпатяга, мистер Денбро, — она закусила губу и свою лукавую улыбку.</p>
<p>— Продюсер, — Билл радостно пощёлкал пальцами. — Властная дамочка, верно?</p>
<p>— Попробуйте заново, — ей-богу, ещё чуть-чуть — и она показала бы ему язык.</p>
<p>— Уильям! Уильям, дорогуша, где ты?</p>
<p>— Твою мать! — Билл прижал ладони к вспыхнувшему лицу. — Дорогуша, Иисусе! Знаете, мне нужно срочно успокоить мамочку, пока он не поднял на уши всю службу безопасности. Нам ведь с вами ни к чему, ну, понимаете, светиться?</p>
<p>— О нет, — она тоже подалась вперёд. Заговорщица. — После моей-то кражи века?</p>
<p>— Выходите чуть позже меня, бросьте ключи на пол. Встречаемся через полчаса у главного входа.</p>
<p>— Как вы узнаете меня? — она скопировала интонации русских злодеев из старых фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде. Такое смотреть нужно, чтобы передать похоже. У неё — вышло.</p>
<p>— Я вас узнаю, — заверил Билл.</p>
<p>И сердце его согласно дрогнуло.</p>
<p></p><div><p>* * *</p></div>Ключи громко клацнули по плиткам пола позади неё. Беверли Роган подавила смешок и невинно глянула на охранника. Улыбнулась кокетливо — и замерла с застывшим, стремительно бледнеющим лицом. Том Роган, её муж, её любимый муж, яростно рассекал воздух ей навстречу. Ноздри его трепетали, сосуды лопнули, и кончик носа, мужественного и благородного, покраснел, как у сопливого мальчугана. Том потёр большие мозолистые ладони, сунул их в карманы. Кулаки натянули ткань.<p>— Ты у меня славная девочка, Бевви, ждёшь меня, умница. А теперь мы поедем домой, и пошли эти говнюки нахрен со своей киношкой, да?</p>
<p>— Постой, — Беверли недоумённо нахмурилась, отступая. — Когда мы говорили с Фредди… мистером Файрстоуном по телефону…</p>
<p>И осеклась.</p>
<p>— Вы говорили? Этот слюнявый старикан и моя подстилка-жёнушка?</p>
<p>— Том, я не понимаю.</p>
<p>— Стой, девочка моя, — ласково окликнул он. Её пальцы, её обручальное кольцо захрустели в его кулаке. — Славная у тебя рубашечка, да? Ты такие же собиралась шить для фильма этого ублюдка? Не жмёт?</p>
<p>— Том…</p>
<p>— Это ведь вредно для здоровья, — он раскинул руки, застенчивый и робкий увалень-старшеклассник, не видевший женской груди прежде. — Расстегни-ка. Никто не увидит.</p>
<p>Конечно, за его мощной спиной надёжно скрывалась не только Беверли, но и часть стены, куда она вжалась.</p>
<p>— Ну же, давай, всё хорошо, слово скаута.</p>
<p>Отвращение лизнуло ей пальцы, тронувшие верхнюю пуговицу.</p>
<p>— Том, — шепнула она, крепко хватаясь за ворот. — Здесь везде камеры.</p>
<p>Хотя бы над дверью павильона, за которой скрылся Билл Денбро. Откуда он не торопился вернуться.</p>
<p>— Бевви, — Том сокрушённо покачал головой. — Разве камеры помешали тебе найти местечко, где покурить, а, сука ты этакая?</p>
<p>Она не стала больше спорить. Она развела в стороны полы блузки. Том воззрился придирчиво, словно ожидая увидеть там мгновенные язвы курильщика. И сварливо кивнул:</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Сдвинь эту хреновину.</p>
<p>Беверли закрыла глаза, теперь уже надеясь, что Билл Денбро и дальше останется подальше от неё, с Фредди Файрстоуном. А Том стоял напротив. И ждал.</p>
<p>Лямки бюстгальтера, одни из самых лёгких и удобных, растянулись, врезались ей в плечи. Больно. Она вздрогнула от холода, от стыда. Грудь покрылась мурашками, соски затвердели. Том жарко выдохнул где-то высоко-высоко над Беверли и взял её за руку. Бережно, любовно.</p>
<p>— Пойдём домой, малышка.</p>
<p>Они дошли до главного входа. Шаг его легчал, пружинил. Его рука по-хозяйски улеглась ей на бедро, горячая и надёжная рука мужа.</p>
<p>Она потупила взор и заверила его, что ни за что не ответит на звонок ни от Фредди, ни от Билла Денбро. Она ведь не дура. Его девочка?</p>
<p></p><div><p>* * *</p></div>Билл проскользил по начищенному полу, отчаянно махая руками. Удержался на повороте. Главный вход. Люди.<p>Её — нет. Ну ещё бы.</p>
<p>Фредди пришлось успокаивать больше четверти часа. И теперь он ещё порывался кинуться вслед Тому Рогану и навалять говнюку по первое число.</p>
<p>— Ты видел его жену, Уильям? Видел? Прекрасная баба, отличная, талантище! И этот… пусти меня! Майк, Майк, твою мать! Позвони на парковку, пусть его задержат. Я сейчас.</p>
<p>Билл силой усадил его обратно в режиссёрское кресло, сунул в гневно дрожащие руки сценарий. Хотя бы предупредить её. Хотя бы… успеть.</p>
<p>Она сидела на узком диванчике, пила кофе. Рыжие волосы, теперь рассыпанные по плечам, золотились, а не пламенели, как там, в подсобке, белая блузка, пальто, наброшенное на левое плечо.</p>
<p>— Вы актриса, — Билл, не скрывая облегчения и радости, упал рядом с ней на диван. На свету и лицо её стало другим — мягче, подвижнее. Брови — светлые и густые — взмыли на высокий белый лоб.</p>
<p>— Угадали, — она смешно наморщила нос. Голос — звонкий и высокий. Акустика? — А вы смельчак…</p>
<p>— Ну вот! Вы знаете обо мне всё, — он с деланным возмущением скрестил руки на груди. — А мне — имени так и не скажете?</p>
<p>— Одра Филлипс.</p>
<p>— Славно, — он порывисто поднялся. — Бежим?</p></div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>